


In The Making

by MateaHefler



Category: Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dancing, F/M, Romance, eternal summer ending, hip thrusts, officer rin, the video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last two of my friends have surprised me the most. Both were types of people who rarely opened up (Rin was a bit of a crybaby but Haru... Was Haru and that was it) so seeing them doing things that they wouldn't do drunk (which made me suspect Nagisa put some drug in their juices) was quite... unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Making

"What the hell are they doing?" I mumbled as I stared in wonder at the (completely) crazy Iwatobi Swim Club boys. 

There was Rei, looking quite handsome in a lab coat but he was mixing real chemicals so I was very happy Makoto was there. He was wearing a fireman's uniform and already had some soot on him (how and from where, I do not know). Nagisa was being a child he really is (an adorable kid, really) as he swam on the ground, wearing an astronaut suit. 

The last two of my friends have surprised me the most. Both were types of people who rarely opened up (Rin was a bit of a crybaby but Haru... Was Haru and that was it) so seeing them doing things that they wouldn't do drunk (which made me suspect Nagisa put some drug in their juices) was quite... unexpected.

Haruka was on his left side, supporting his body with an elbow, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes. His face was, as usual, blank but there was something different about him. He had a tail-long and blue-in place of his legs. He was a merman. Little bastard was looking good and he knew it. 

Then we have Rin, our very own pet shark with amazing magenta eyes and maroon hair.   
Wearing a police uniform and setting up a camera, smiling in a way I haven't seen him smile in a long time (usually it was just a smirk with his teeth bared). Then Rin was body rolling and all thoughts left my head, as if they never even were there. I wanted to burn that image of Rin in my memory because the boy looked damn good in that uniform, dancing and smirking at me.

Wait, what?

My eyes widened and mouth fell open when Rin winked at me, smug. Then he was walking over to me and I panicked internally.

Seriously, Rin was so hot right now that I was not sure what I would do.

"Micah-Chan." Rin said, smiling in a way that made my knees quake and heart try to burst out of my chest. 

He raised his left arm for a high five (something that we do every time) and I grinned, my hand slapping the palm of his. But I wasn't expecting him to interlock our fingers and snap the handcuffs around my wrist. Nor was I expecting him to turn my back to his chest and snap the other cuff around my left wrist too.

"Rin." I whined, tugging my wrist.

"It is Officer Matsuoka." He growled pressing his front against my back.

His arms wrapped around me and the buckle of his belt brushed my fingers so I wrapped my fingers around the belt. He sure was surprised by that (maybe I brushed my hand over his crotch, maybe not).

"Oi!"

"Then don't do this, Rin-Chan." I giggled, turning my head to look at him. 

The blush on his cheeks was adorable, really. 

"Okay." He smirked and tried to step away but I held firmly onto his belt. 

"Going somewhere, Rin-Chan?"

"Micah-Chan!" Makoto called out, sounding quite like a father scolding his child. "Let Rin-Chan go!" 

I pouted and stepped away from Rin, wriggling my fingers. Grinning, I turned to face Rin. He was still blushing and made me want to coo over him. 

"Now, Rin, take the cuffs off Micah-Chan."

"I don't know where the key is."

"What?" I hissed, my green eyes narrowing in anger. "When did you figure that out?"

"After I snapped them!" 

"Run, shark boy, because I will kill you." 

Rin didn't waste time. The moment the last word left my mouth, he was running as if he was being chased by the devil himself. 

"Mako-Chan," I turned, smiling. "Find that bloody key."

"So, you're not going to chase him?" Makoto asked, smiling that droopy eyed smile of his.

"Please, my hands are tied and I am clumsy as hell when running." I scoffed.

"You're lazy."

"Shut up, Haru-Chan!"


End file.
